


I love your pain, and I don't

by Clarounette



Series: Ficlets on Christmas cards [24]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Bottom Michael, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Michael experiment with this new dynamic in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love your pain, and I don't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Ficlet on card written for Christmas 2014.  
> Prompt by shayzgirl.

"Look at me." Under the harshness of his tone, James had the hardest time hiding his love and admiration for Michael. The man, on his knees, head lowered, was a sight to behold. His slender naked neck bent over like a pliable reed. His long fingers tangled up behind his back. His cock pulsating between his thighs. James's crotch tightened up a notch.

But Michael hadn't obeyed to his order. His pink cheeks, although they contradicted his obvious arousal, made the reason clear : shame. Of his submission. Of his pleasure. Of his needs. "I said look at me," James repeated with a light slap.

This time, Michael looked up at him with watery eyes, his cheeks even darker. But he was quivering with anticipation, silently asking for more. "Good boy," James said, running a finger over Michael's bottom lip, pushing it until Michael opened his mouth and took the finger in, sucked on it. It was pleasant, the feeling of this wet tongue on his finger, but James had never asked for it. He pinched Michael's lip, eliciting a whimper. Michael let go of the finger. Soon after, his lip started to swell and darken.

As much as James enjoyed seeing Michael on his knees and obeying every order he gave, watching the result of his actions remained painful. He didn't want to hurt Michael. There will always be other times to try this new dynamic in their relationship. For now, he had only one desire. He knelt in front of Michael and kissed him gently. "Now I'm going to make love to you."


End file.
